Perdition, or what I thought it was anyway
by blackfluffysootball
Summary: Sasuke has moved to another school. Again. Only, this school seems a little different to others...Oh Well.  Maybe its just the weather.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – Perdition, or, what I thought it was anyway**

WARNING: This is YAOI, meaning that this is a story about boys loving other boys. I have self-loathing issues (I'm serious) so please don't Bash or Flame. Much appreciated, and Im also new to , so….please be nice? :D? This is SasuNaruSasu, if u dont like, dont read.

**Prologue**

The snow looked so beautiful, so fluffy and white. Itachi taught me how to make a perfect snowman once, explaining about the correct proportions, and saying that it was just like doing Math.

Which completely killed my love for snowmen ever since.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, I really do. I just don't do PDA, not my shi-tyle, that and the fans. I hate them. Damn straight. So Itachi moved me to some other school out in the mountains or something. Jeez, it's not MY fault that some bimbo known as a figure of the opposite sex tried to commit suicide when she was supposedly rejected.

Hey, it's not my fault that she doesn't know the difference between "Hn" and "Hmph". Come on! Even Itachi could tell the difference.

*Cough* Anyways, back to the real world. I looked up this new on the Internet. Konoha High School for Boys. Hm. Itachi said that his friends brother goes here, and it may be a kick-start to making new friends. You know, being the friendly, cuddly, loveable thing that I am.

Well, that's a load of B.S

Upon reaching the school I notice that the buildings looked old and religious. (Can buildings look religious? :/) It seemed no one was around either. Huh. Strange.  
"Would Master like me to escort you in?" I looked at the pair of eyes that were seen in the rear-view mirror.  
"No, make sure my bags are taken up to my assigned room." And with that I got out of the car and begun my exploration of the new and foreign territory. The school was pretty damn big. And I've seen my share of huge-ass schools.

My explorations didn't seem to go very far. Unless you count finding out where the bathroom is almost immediately, which I did. I didn't realize what was going on until I felt hot breath against my ear as a voice whispered, my body getting tingles.

_Do as you're told, and you just might make it._

**End Prologue  
**

So, how was it? Is it too short? Is it boring? Honestly I don't know.  
Sorry if there was a lot of OOC-ness in there. I love Naruto and all,  
but if I was seriously allowed to take over the real series, it would turn out into a shounen-ai manga and what-not.  
Laters!

Sootball


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Perdition, or, what I thought it was anyway**

WARNING: This is YAOI, meaning that this is a story about boys loving other boys. I have self-loathing issues (I'm serious) so please don't Bash or Flame. This is SasuNaruSasu, cuz I absolutely adore them and everything belongs to their rightful owners (including Naruto, he belongs to the Uchiha)

**Chapter 1**

_Do as you're told, and you just might make it._

The sound of the strangers voice sent chills coursing through my body, even if it didn't seem like it. I refuse to be manhandled (even if it's a guy) on my first day of school. I repeat for emphasis, I refu-

"Why so quiet huh?" The voice whispered near my ear, and then I felt something warm and wet caress my earlobe. I stiffened, screwing my eyes shut. I felt the strangers' chest pressed up behind me, and there is something that seems to be poking my leg.

…..

…..OMFG WHY MUST GOD BRING ME TO A PLACE FULL OF PERVERTS.

Huh. It seems the pervert has stopped talking, good. This is becoming a little bit uncomfortable. And I don't even know what he looks like. He could be a damn pedo for all I know. I gasped when I feel a hand rubbing _down there. _Immediately my mind started to become cloudy.

"Hmmmm, you don't talk much do you?" He hissed, as my legs started to go weak. Damn. I could feel the muscles in his arms moving around my waist and the other attending to my…uh, problem. I bit back a moan, and the stranger chuckled, I could feel the vibrations through his chest. I turned my head to look at this stranger. Clear blue eyes were staring back at me, blonde hair shiny and soft. I would have come then and there except for one little teeny weeny problem.

The bell rang.

Now I am actually certain that there is some heavenly body somewhere up there that hates my guts.

"Oh, what a pity. Bye bye beautiful, for now anyway." The blondie winked and started off for class. "Hn." When the sound of the door closed, I walked towards the pristine white sinks, hands resting on the rim. I stared at the reflection, eyes widening at what was between my neck and shoulder. I slipped on the jumper the chauffer gave to me, and realized that it only _just_ covers the mark. I growled into the mirror, ruffled my hair, gave one last hair toss and exited the bathroom.

And I will punch the first person that will call it a hickey.

Naru's POV

Aw. Damn. Why did school have to start now? I calmly strolled into the Student Council Room and slumped into my chair. Sighing, I closed my eyes and imagined the dark-haired beauty that I had just met.

"Beautiful," He murmured. "Absolutely breathtaking and hot." I didn't even notice that someone was already in here.

"You know, for a Student Council president, you suck at it." I looked up and met with pale, milky eyes.

"Ngaw, Neji, don't be like that, I know that you will always have my back, being the Vice and all." I drawled and watched as Neji glared, really really hard. It didn't last for long though, since another, emotionless voice made itself known.

"Hyuuga, know your place." Wow, Gaara actually spoke a logical sentence so early in the morning. I smirked at how Neji turned away from both of us, probably to hide his reddening face, but my smirk disappeared when Gaara turned to me to speak.

"You do know that that boy you have just chosen is a _human _right?" A little bubble of annoyance started to swell in my stomach from the look Gaara made (it wasn't really much, but I know when he is disgusted anyway). Neji turned back around and crossed his arms, a stern look on his face.

"Just because you are the Heir to the Namikaze Clan, does not mean that you can Mark whoever you want." I cringed at the mention of the Clan. Thankfully before I could say anything, the door slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late, you see…actually, I don't think I'm going to bother saying today." The three pairs of eyes glared lazily back at their supervisor. His white hair was spiked up and bent to the left, his visible eye never leaving his bright orange book. It seems like we are not going to do anything again today. So, about that raven haired-

"Naruto, I heard you have finally made a Mark, who is the lucky bastard?" I looked up, surprised at Senseis' words.

"Sensei! You're a teacher for crying out loud! At least act like one." While Neji looked like he was going to die of a nervous breakdown right then and there, I snuck a look at Gaara and noticed how he licked his lips, eyes never leaving Neji (or to be more exact, his ass, but you didn't hear it from me)

I think that kid needs some help. Pronto. If he thinks people looking stressed is hot, then I'm making sure I have a tranquilizer gun ready, you never know when he will strike with Neji around. It seemed sensei was already bored of us already. He fixed his eye on me, as if waiting for an answer. Too bad, he ain't getting one. He sighed and continued reading, while I decided to look for some work to do just when a stack of papers landed on my desk with a thud. I looked up to meet with milky eyes.

"If you have so much time on your hands, why don't you sort these out like a good little Student President." I scowled at him, yet I begun picking up the pen and dating the damn papers. As time went by (like, about 10 minutes?) my gaze kept turning to what was outside the window. I can't stop thinking about that raven-haired teen, he looks so young, yet he acts so old. I smiled. Neji and Gaara looked at me, worry crossing their faces. I chuckled under my breath, which caused them to shift their chairs an inch further away.

_We'll meet again soon. Very soon._

**End Chapter 1**

So, here ends the first chapter.

I was seriously going to write more, but then I had to go and work.

So by the time it ended and I got back up here, I totally lost it. TT_TT

I will try and write longer chapters, and hopefully I will end up at least close to finishing this story. Laters!

Sootball


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – Perdition, or, what I thought it was anyway**

WARNING: This is YAOI, meaning that this is a story about boys loving other boys. I have self-loathing issues (I'm serious) so please don't Bash or Flame. Thankyou to _dashllee_ for commenting, ^^ that is pretty awshum.

Again, this is SasuNaruSasu, and I am slipping in other pairings as I go (I didn't actually plan for NejiGaa to come up, but it did anyway :p)

DISCLAIMER: I can't draw super awesome ninjas, and even if I did, I don't think it would be suitable for kids under the age of 13 anymore ;)

**Chapter 2**

**Sasu's POV**

Ever since I was little, I was always treated differently. When I mentioned fangirls, it wasn't one or three girls, it was a whole international fanbase of both sexes.

Damn the power of the Internet. And Google. Them too.

I didn't realize I had a fanbase until Itachi showed me on my 12th birthday. I can still remember his smirking face when it finally kissed my fist. Or my fist kissed him. Ew. Anyways, so my point was that I was, well, to put it lightly, worshipped. And I had learned to ignore those sort of reactions when they were flung my way.

However, I was never taught what to do when they did the _opposite_.

It's like I suddenly grew a horn in the centre of my forehead, and decided to parade it around the school singing. The glares and dirty looks that have been firing my way have not been missed. I sighed in frustration, ruffling my hair. Apart from the glares, my mind keeps going back to what had happened before school.

"Uchiha, is there a problem?" I looked up tiredly to see deep brown eyes filled with honest concern.

"Hn." Iruka-sensei was probably the most normal teacher I have had today. The others would treat me like I was the scum of the earth, until they get close to me. Seriously, when they do they do these three things:

They freeze and widen their eyes.

They begin to splutter, something about "how come…?" and "You have got to be joking".

Then they treat me like I am some dainty breakable pansy.

I was still thinking when a paper ball landed on my desk. Staring at the paper, I looked around and saw a guy with wild brown hair and red marks on his face and he smiled and waved. I opened the ball and read what was inside.

_Hey, sup? Im Kiba, you're new rite? :D_

I smiled. On the inside of course, an Uchiha does not bother with such trivial actions. My mind strayed to the blondie from this morning. Maybe I can learn a few things from this guy. Picking up a pen, I wrote:

_Yes I'm new here, I'm ok, if I had enjoyed Astronomical Physics._

I tossed it back at him, also taking note how he quickly snatched it up, huh, I guess I wasn't the only one who was finding this boring. Before I got a reply, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Unfortunately for me, I'm boarding at the school. Majority of the students here are only Day students. I took my time as everyone else left the classroom, Sensei taking one last look at me before going out.

Well, I _thought_ it was everyone.

"Man! I thought it would never end!" The Kiba guy appeared before me, bag slung over shoulder. He didn't seem like any of the other students here, he was more care-free and light hearted, while everyone else looked like, well, like me.

"So whats yer name?" Kiba asked as we both exited out the door, I peered around to find everyone gone. Huh. I didn't think I took that long. I turned to see Kiba looking at me, expecting an answer. I started walking in the direction of the dorms when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Are you free this afternoon?"

"I know a really awesome nightclub that we can get into." He seemed like he was desperate, or maybe pulling the puppy face. I dunno. Sighing, I hitched my shoulder bag a bit higher.  
"Okay, then, lets go." Kiba seemed to flash a blinding smile before happily skipping off into the sunse- I mean, the front gate. Geez, only day here spent here and I'm already turning into a dufus. Following him to the gate, I noticed he was rummaging through his bag for something.  
"Uh, what are you doing?" The look he gave me looked like I had just asked him to dress in drag and do the hula.  
"Uh, dude, I'm just getting our spare change of clothes." Hearing that I nodded my head and glanced around. It was quiet, too quiet. A rustling sounded from a tree at the end of the road, and I squinted to see a shadow move away.

"Dude, you ok? C'mon, lets go!" Kibas voice seemed to cut through the air quite well, it completely cut off my train of thought.

"Hn." Kiba just shrugged and began leading the way. He started on a talk about the school, the teachers, the food and the lack of girls, yadda yadda yadda. I could tell he was excited.

But I couldn't shake off that feeling that I was being watched.

**Naru's POV**

The spawn of evil known as paperwork has finally been defeated. Hah! Take that you stupid strips of bark! Looking out the window, it seemed that school was already over. It was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon, hehehe that means I'm not due to meet then until 2. I stood up and slipped on my jacket before locking the door and leaving through the heavy iron gates.

There is no better place to let yourself go than at Revels.

I strode in, taking in the heavy techtonic beat and musty smell of the bar. Abandoning my bag behind the counter, I waltzed onto the dancefloor, figures parting to make way. This is my dancefloor, my territory. So what would you do when you come face to face with the object of your fantasies? Well, I'm pretty sure any sane person would just smile and wave like the goody-two shoes they would be.

Too bad I'm not a sane person. Much.

Instead I smirk stalk over to him. I would have laughed out loud because he looked like a deer caught in headlights. C'mon Naruto, sexy face in motion. It seemed like time had stopped, or at least slowed down, because I could only hear the thudding in my chest beating to an invisible drumbeat, until I was directly in front of my fallen angel.

"Long time no see huh beautiful?"

**End Chapter 2**

Yayayayaayayaay! Chapter 2 is done!  
I can't believe it took me this long :L Believe me.  
When I first started this story, I was all la-di-dah and cruising  
And then it happened.  
I was hit with about 4 assessments.  
And then a PE practical assessment DDDDDDDD:

So. Yeah, that's my lame excuse. Forgive me? :D?

Laters!

Sootball


End file.
